Electrastar
by Niniel Kirkland
Summary: Shin est seul, emprisonné. Ses pensées reviennent inéluctablement sur Reira et sur la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Songfic (Electrastar - Indochine), ShinxReira. Contient du spoil pour les personnes n'ayant pas lu les derniers tomes parus de la série.


Disclaimer : Les personnages et faits mentionnés appartiennent à Ai Yazawa. La chanson Electrastar est une œuvre d'Indochine.

Note : Ma première songfic, soyez indulgents Et c'était aussi la première fois que je mettais les personnages de Nana en scène. J'espère que ça vous plaira, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! Attention : ce qui suit peut contenir de spoil pour les personnes n'ayant pas lu les derniers tomes de la série !

Contexte : Peu après avoir décidé que Reira et lui ne se verraient plus, Shin a été arrêté et emprisonné pour détention de drogue. Dans sa cellule, ses pensées reviennent inéluctablement sur Reira.

Electrastar

Moi qui n'avais pas de maison où rentrer, me voilà servi. Une cellule rien que pour moi.

Tu sais, Reira, je suis seul, emprisonné. Mes pensées sont toutes tournées vers toi.

Oui, je suis seul. Je ne sors pas de ma cellule. A vrai dire, je passe la plupart de mes journées recroquevillé dans un coin. La nuit, je ne trouve pas le sommeil. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne bouge pas. Je ne sais pas si ma seule perspective heureuse dans l'avenir est de sortir de cet enfer ou de te revoir, Reira.

Tu t'en souviens ? Nos premières soirées passées ensemble ? Si tu savais comme je regrette ces longues nuits qui passaient si vite lorsque nous les partagions. Ton rire me manque. Ton corps me manque. _Tu_ me manques. Je sais que je n'étais pas censé être autant affecté à ton contact. Tu devais juste être une de ces femmes qui me payaient à la nuit pour tuer le temps, sans plus… Mais ça a « dégénéré ».

Je reste enfermé chez moi et je ne sors pas  
J'attends comme la fin du monde et je ne sais pas  
Combien de temps ça prendra mais je ne l'oublie pas  
Parfois la nuit on s'ennuie et ça ne plait pas  
Non ça ne vous plait pas...

C'est justement parce que les choses ne se sont pas passées comme prévu qu'aujourd'hui, en plus de me morfondre d'avoir gâché le concert de Blast, je pense à toi. Je veux te voir, Reira. Peut-être est-ce parce que je cherche à voir ton visage que je regarde inlassablement les étoiles depuis ma cellule, par la petite fenêtre unique.

Quand je pense que nous avons mis un terme à nos relations à cause du qu'en dira-t-on… Par crainte de Takumi aussi, peut-être. Aujourd'hui, si tu savais comme je m'en fous. Je veux te voir, Reira, sans me soucier des répercussions que ça pourrait avoir sur ma carrière. La tienne c'est autre chose, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as un bassiste-leader très exigeant. Trop peut-être, non ? C'est lui qui a décidé que nos relations n'étaient pas bonnes pour le business, n'est-ce pas ?

Je voudrais te revoir  
Briller d'electrastar  
J'ai envie de te voir  
Et cracher sur la gloire

Takumi… Si tu savais comme j'aimerais être à sa place, Reira ! Dès lors, ce serait moi qui prendrais soin de toi. Et j'espère qu'alors, c'est moi qui compterais le plus à tes yeux… Parce que ce n'est pas le cas pour le moment, je le sais. Il ne réalise pas la chance qu'il a. Toujours à tes côtés, toujours un œil sur toi, toujours une place dans ton cœur… Et lui il se permet de tout gâcher en écrasant ta volonté par la sienne, sous prétexte que tu es _sa _chanteuse.

Ce qui me fait le plus de peine, Reira… Ce n'est pas d'être enfermé jour et nuit dans une cellule froide. C'est que j'imagine trop bien que mon emprisonnement n'a aucune incidence sur ta vie, ton quotidien… C'est ça qui m'attriste le plus.

J'aurais pourtant tant aimé nous protéger  
Te voir tomber au combat moi je n'oublie pas  
Le temps s'est arrêté et tout a continué  
Et ça fait mal  
Oui, ça fait mal

Je sais que c'est de ma faute. C'est moi qui aie insisté pour que nous ne nous voyions plus… Mais franchement, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Pourquoi mettre un terme à notre relation aussi définitivement ? J'ai su dès que j'ai prononcé ces paroles que j'allais nous faire du mal. A toi… A moi aussi, ne crois pas que j'ai fais ça uniquement pour te faire souffrir. C'est surtout maintenant que je me rends compte de l'erreur que j'ai commise… Jamais, jamais je n'aurais dû te quitter ! Si tu savais comme je regrette. Jusqu'ici j'ai joué les durs, il n'y a que devant Hachi que je me suis laissé aller, il n'y a qu'elle qui sait comment je me sens et qui me comprend. Aujourd'hui… Je veux te voir, Reira, et tant pis si je passe pour un faible. Au fond de ma cellule et de mon cœur, je me prends à espérer que tu souhaites me voir, toi aussi, moi qui t'aie fait autant de mal.

Je voudrais te revoir  
Briller d'electrastar  
J'ai envie de te voir  
Et cracher sur la gloire  
Tu vis ce que je vis… ?

J'ai pris ma décision, Reira, il faut juste que je trouve le courage de l'avouer. Quand je serai grand, je serai avec toi, Reira-san.

Alors s'il te plaît, attends-moi, _Layla_.


End file.
